Heartbreak Vacation
by Princess Ying Fa
Summary: *Rating might go up* Sakura was supposed to have a vacation with her boyfriend. But he broke up with her at the last minute and ended up having a heartbreak vacation. Who knew it would be for a new love?


Heartbreak Vacation  
  
Summary: Sakura was supposed to have a vacation with her boyfriend. But he broke up with her at the last minute and ended up having a heartbreak vacation. Who knew it would be for a new love?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Chapter 1 - Meeting, Introducing and the Truth  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*"Where the hell is that resort!" Sakura said frustratedly. She had been walking in circles. Sakura's a just-gratuated-collage-girl. One would think that she is still a high-schooler because of her baby cute face, charms and attitude. "Mou."  
  
She was supposed to be there (Hong Kong) with her boyfriend on a vacation...but her boyfriend broke up with her at the last minute, making it become a heartbreak vacation.*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Flashback*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Briing Briing*  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Um...hi, Sakura..."  
  
"Reiji!"  
  
"Um...yeah. Look, about tomorrow..."  
  
"Oh, the vacation! I'm so excited, Reiji!"  
  
"Will you please listen to me and stop cutting in?!"  
  
"..."  
  
" *Sigh* Look, I'm sorry, but I can't go with you tomorrow."  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
"I-I-I just can't okay?!"  
  
"Reiji! Tell me!"  
  
" *Sigh* If you insist. I'm sorry, Sakura. I have found someone else. I'm sorry to tell you this at the very last minute but I just can't do it. Goodbye. *Thud*"  
  
A tear fell from Sakura's eyes to the floor as she listened to the dial tone. "No..."*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura sighed in frustration. 'First, Reiji broke up with me. Now, this. I seem to hate being graduated from collage.'  
  
She spotted a guy who is a whole head taller than her. "Excuse me, could you tell me the way to the...Summer Inn?" The guy turned around and Sakura's breath was caught in her throat when she saw that he have deep amber eyes and unruly brown hair.  
  
"Summer Inn? Are you going to stay there?" he asked.  
  
Sakura couldn't trust herself to speak so she just nodded. "Well then, welcome!" Sakura almost screamed, wait cancel that, she SCREAMED when she felt him lift her with one hand and took her luggage in another.  
  
'Wow' Sakura thought. 'He's the first person who could carry me with only one hand...'  
  
"Hold on," the hunk said as he set her on a motorbike and got in front of her.  
  
"What the-Ahh!!" Sakura screamed when he reaved the engine forcing her to hold tightly onto him.*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*At the Summer Inn*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*"We're here," the stranger said.  
  
"Um...thanks, I guess," Sakura replied nervously.  
  
"You're welcome," he replied as he carried her luggages inside.  
  
"Welcome, welcome. Welcome to the Summer Inn," a handsome young guy said from behind a counter. "You must be Miss Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura nodded. Her eyes still on the door which her knight disappeared to. "It was said that you were supposed to be here with someone but that person cancelled in the last minute so it's only you."  
  
Sakura nodded. "That's right." 'That's right. He was supposed to be here with me but he cancelled because he found someone new...'  
  
"Here's your keys." Sakura smiled taking the keys from him.  
  
"Thank you. By the way, can you please tell me who that young man just now was?"  
  
The man behind the counter sighed. "He always get their attention," Sakura heard him mutter and giggled. "My name is Maki and that guy just now was Xiao Lang. He's the most popular one here. All the girls who met him fell for him immediately."  
  
"Wow...how old is he?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Um...twenty five, if I'm not mistaken..."  
  
'Twenty five? That means he's older than me by...two years!!' she thought excitedly. "Oh...okay. Where's my room again?" Sakura asked nervously.  
  
Maki sighed. "The last room down that hall," he said pointing to his right.  
  
"Thank you."*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*In Sakura's Room*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*"There! All done," Sakura said happily. She got up from her kneeling position and stretched her legs. "Now, to entertain myself until Tomoyo comes with Eriol on next week..."  
  
She got out of her room to look at what she could do. "Ne, Xiao Lang-kun."  
  
Sakura turned her head and saw Xiao Lang being surrounded by a group of collage girls. "Xiao Lang-kun, you promised me that you would take me out sailing," a pretty girl ith blond hair whined.  
  
"Come on. I need a break. Can't you guys get away from me?" he looked up and saw Sakura standing there. 'This is my chance' Xiao Lang thought. "Uh...hey! Have you been waiting long?"  
  
Sakura looked at him with a confused expression. "Wha?"  
  
"I'm so sorry, girls. I promised her that I would teach her how to ice skate," Xiao Lang said as he grabbed Sakura and dragged her to the ice rink.  
  
"Wha? Xiao Lang-kun, wait!"  
  
He closed the door behind him and sighed in relief. "That was too close," he said sighing. Then he remembered Sakura's presence. "Oh, sorry about just now. I'm tired of them chasing me around all the time. That's why I HATE collage girls. My name's Xiao Lang. Li Xiao Lang. Who are you?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "I'm Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura. I'm a co-" 'That's why I HATE collage girls' "I'm a high school student," she corrected. 'Thank god for this doll-face of mine'  
  
"A high school student? Why are you here then? Most high schoolers won't come here on their own."  
  
"Um...my friends are coming here next week," Sakura said.  
  
"Oh. By the way, Sakura, so you know how to skate?"  
  
"Um...rollerblading, yes. Ice-skating...no," Sakura said as she giggled nervously.  
  
"You know how to rollerblade? Then it's much easier," Syaoran said. "Come on. I'll teach you." He grabbed her hand and dragged her to try on a pair of ice-skates.  
  
A few minutes later, they had chosen their skates. Syaoran was wearing one made of black leather while Sakura was wearing one made of soft pink material. "HOE!!" Sakura screamed as she stood on the ice and fell on her butt.  
  
Syaoran laughed and helped her up. "Try again. This time, keep your balance," Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura nodded and tried again. This time, she managed to stand for a minute before falling down again, causing Syaoran to laugh harder. "Mou! That mean," Sakura said pouting.  
  
"Come on," Syaoran urged. "Balace yourself, then glide. Left, right, left, right."  
  
Sakura nodded, unsurely and tried. "Hoe!!" Sakura fell once again on her butt.  
  
"You're helpless," Syaoran said shaking his head.  
  
'You're helpless' The words kept echoing in her head.*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Flashback*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*"Come on, Sakura. Try again," a guy with dirty blond hair and baby blue eyes urged. Sakura nodded unsurely and tried again. Like before, she fell and landed on her butt. "Sakura, you're helpless," Reiji said shaking his head.*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*Sakura didn't realize when she started sobbing until she felt arms wrap themselves around her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"He...He left me," Sakura sobbed. "This is supposed to be a second year anniversary for us but he left me. That's why I'm here alone!"  
  
Syaoran was shocked to hear that but he kept whispering comforting words to her and rocked her back and forth.*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*LOL That's all for my first chapter of my first story! Plz review!! Btw, can someone teach me how to use the italic thingy? 


End file.
